Le réveil de Kyôko
by starck29
Summary: Kyôko Sakura, collégienne de 13 ans au Japon et accessoirement Puella magi se réveille dans un lieu inconnu. Qu'est-il arrivé à la Puella magi au caractère Gryffondorien et que va-t-il lui arriver ? Cet OS peut avoir une suite et est écrit pour un défi du forum La gazette des bonbons aux citrons.


_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling et au studio SHAFT.  
_

 _Je reviens aujourd'hui avec un petit OS cross-over ( retenez bien ça c'est rare que j'en face, j'ai beaucoup de mal avec ) écrit pour le Super 2000 de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons. Il s'agit du défi de Janvier n°11, je devais écrire un cross-over entre Harry Potter et un manga/animé de mon choix, et j'ai choisi Puella magi Madoka magica, ce(tte) petit(e) bijoux/merveille/chef d'oeuvre du studio SHAFT. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et si vous voulez une suite, car oui cet OS est le prologue pour une idée que j'hésite à dévelloper et à poster, mais si je le fais ce sera probablement après mes partiels d'Avril. Bonne lecture !  
_

 **Le réveil de Kyôko**

La lumière était aveuglante, la forçant à refermer ces yeux. Elle les ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, mais elle mit sa main devant ces derniers. Il y avait un bruit assourdissant autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle réussi à ouvrir les yeux, elle vit qu'elle se trouvait dans un bus. Il faisait trois étages … Trois étages ?! Où est-ce qu'elle était tombée ? Même en Angleterre les bus ne faisaient pas trois étages, deux au maximum. Autour d'elle se trouvait des gens endormis, certains dans des lits ! Elle n'était pas au Japon, elle en était certaine. La plupart des passagers encore éveillés tenaient un journal dans leurs mains, mais certains s'en servaient plus pour cacher leur visage que pour le lire. Elle remarqua aussi autre chose, les photos sur le journal bougeaient ! C'était impossible, une photo ne pouvait pas bouger sur le papier ! Physiquement ce n'était pas possible ! L'encre était absorbée par le papier et ensuite elle ne bougeait plus ! C'était physique ! Elle devait probablement être en plein rêve !

-Le chaudron baveur, Londres ! Terminus tout le monde descend !

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers le contrôleur, il était jeune, probablement la vingtaine, et beau gosse. Il avait l'air beau parleur et innocent. Tout l'inverse d'elle. La jeune fille ne se considérait pas comme belle, avec son visage dure et sa crinière rousse indomptable. Kyôko Sakura n'était pas belle, et elle le savait. La rousse descendit du bus et entra dans ce qui semblait être un bar avec des chambres à l'étage. Il était miteux, mais elle avait déjà vu bien pire par le passé. Lorsque vint son tour, elle déposa une poignée de pièces sur le comptoir. Le gérant les regarda, puis elle. Il dit : « Je suis désolé ma p'tite dame mais je ne peux pas les prendre.

-Vous irez les changer contre des livres sterling à la banque, je veux juste une chambre.

-La banque de Gringotts ne fonctionne pas avec les monnaies moldues, à part la livre sterling. Alors ou bien vous payez ma p'tite dame, ou bien vous dégagez.

-Monsieur Tom, dit une troisième voix que Kyôko identifia comme celle d'un garçon de son âge, je vais payer pour elle.

-Mr Potter ?

-Si elle veut rester jusqu'à mon départ, alors je donnerais l'argent qu'il faut. »

Le garçon sortit quelques pièces de sa bourse et les tendit au vieux barman. Ce dernier les mit dans une espèce de vieille caisse sans vérifier que le compte était bon. La rousse se retourna vers son mystérieux '' sauveur '' et lui dit : « Ne crois pas que je te doive quoi que ce soit ! Tu m'as aidée mais ça s'arrête-là.

-Je l'ai fait sans arrières pensées. Mais pourrais-je au moins connaître ton nom ?

-Kyôko Sakura, lâcha la rousse avec colère avant de monter dans sa chambre »

 **家族**

-Empêche ce monstre d'approcher Croutard où j'en fais une descente de de lit !

-C'est un chat Ronald, c'est dans sa nature de chasser les rats. Allez vient par là Pattenrond, n'écoute pas ce que dit le vilain monsieur.

Qui pouvait faire autant de bruits à … neuf heures du matin ? Kyôko s'habilla rapidement et descendit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussé. C'était le garçon d'hier … et ses amis ? Probablement, pensa la rousse. Elle espérait qu'ils partiraient vite, et qu'elle n'aurait plus à les revoir, avant longtemps de préférence.


End file.
